btsfandomcom-20200222-history
RM
RM's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Ilsan-gu, Goyang, South Korea |Height =181 cm (1.81 m) |Weight =67 kg |Blood Type =ARM's profile BTS Official Fanclub Japan |Job =Rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer |Genre =Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop |Years active =June 13, 2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentRM listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS, Zico, Warren G, Krizz Kaliko, Primary, MFBTY |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Kim Nam-joon (김남준) known by his stage name RM is a South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter and record producer. He is the leader and main rapper of BTS. In 2015, he released his first solo mixtape, RM. He is notable for his large input in songwriting and production in BTS' discography. Namjoon originally debuted with the stage name Rap Monster (랩몬스터) but in late 2017 he changed to RM.BTS' Rap Monster Changes Stage Name to RM History RM was born on September 12, 1994 in Ilsan, South Korea. He has an IQ of 148, having scored in the top 1.3% of the nation in the university entrance examinations for language, math, foreign language and social studies. RM is also fluent in English, which he learned with his mother as a child and through watching Friends. He has described himself as an atheist. Before his debut with BTS, he was an underground rapper under the stage name "Runch Randa". He released a number of tracks and once collaborated with fellow underground rapper Zico. He was part of the underground Korean hip hop crew called "Daenamhyup". The group had been active from 2009 until 2013, although RM has not participated in recent years to concentrate on BTS. Solo work RM has collaborated with many Korean and American artists. On March 4, 2015, he released a single with Warren G entitled, "P.D.D (Please Don't Die)" alongside its music video, which featured behind-the-scene footage of their collaboration in Los Angeles. Along with EE and Dino J, RM collaborated with hip hop project group MFBTY for the song "Bucku Bucku". He was featured in the music video for "Bucku Bucku", and also had a cameo in another MFBTY music video for their song, "Bang Diggy Bang Bang (방뛰기방방)". RM released his first solo mixtape, RM on March 17, 2015. The mixtape was ranked 48th on Spin's "50 Best Hip Hop Albums of 2015". On April 9, 2015, Primary released his EP, 2-1, on which RM, along with Kwon Jin-ah, was featured in the song, "U". RM collaborated with Marvel for Fantastic Four's soundtrack. The digital single, "Fantastic" featuring Mandy Ventrice, was released on August 4, through Melon, Genie, Naver Music and other music sites. On August 30, 2016, Homme's single "Dilemma" was released, which RM co-produced alongside Bang Si-hyuk. This was his second official production after his participation on BTS' song "Epilogue: Young Forever" and the unofficial SoundCloud release of "I Know". RM also collaborated with American rapper Wale on a special socially-charged track called "Change", released as a free digital download on March 19, 2017 along with an accompanying music video filmed about two weeks prior to the track's release. On December 14, after clips from Spotify UK surfaced on Twitter, it was officially confirmed that RM had featured on the remix of Fall Out Boy's song "Champion" and the track was released worldwide on December 15 at midnight across all major music streaming sites. The track reached number 18 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, and helped RM reach number 46 on the Emerging Artists Chart for the week of January 8, 2018. On December 27, 2017, RM made history as the first K-pop artist to chart on the Rock Digital Songs chart, coming in at number two on the list. RM released his second mixtape,Mono on October 23, 2018. Mono debuted at number 1 on the global iTunes Top Albums chart, and later peaked at number 1 in 88 countries. Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Digital singles * Perfect Christmas (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D (with Warren G) (2015) * Gajah (코끼리) (with Gaeko) (2017) * Change (with Wale) (2017) * Champion (Remix) (with Fall Out Boy) (2017) OSTs * Fantastic (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Collaborations * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. Rap Monster) (2012) * Buckubucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, Rap Monster & Dino-J) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah & Rap Monster) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, Rap Monster, Topbob & Don Mills) (2015) * Timeless from "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Tiger JK feat. RM) (2018) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs * RM Cyper Ruff (2013) * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Your Bags (with DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (with Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with V) (2017) * DDaeng (땡) (with Suga and J-Hope) (2018) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Discography as a soloist Other songs Awards and nominations Trivia *He is the fourth oldest and the fourth youngest in the band. *He is years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His zodiac sign is Virgo. *His favorite number is 1. *His favorite items are clothes, a computer and books. *His role models are Kanye West and A$AP Rocky. *He has composed/produced more than 100 songs. *RM's other nickname was ‘Dance Prodigy’. He was so bad at dancing so his dance teacher and the company staff called him that. *RM wrote the lyrics of No More Dream because he had no dreams when he was in school. *The BTS members said if RM wasn't human he'd be: a Tibetan Fox (Jungkook), A Lion that even if you catch it, it breaks everything and escapes again (Jimin), A Monster (Suga), a soccer player (V) and a rock (J-Hope). *RM has a younger sister. *His favorite foods are meat (especially Samgyeopsal) and Kalguksu (Korean knife noodles). *He taught himself how to speak English, by watching the American sitcom Friends, and can speak it extremely well. *His favorite colors are black, pink and, purple. *On March 19, 2017, RM released a new single named 'Change' featuring Wale. *Jimin once called him a gorilla because he's always angry. *He is known to break everything. *On November 13, 2017, he announced on Fancafe that he had officially changed his stage name to RM. *He owns his own studio called 'RKive' (formerly called Mon Studio). *His favourite dance move is swinging his arms from side to side. *He is a great fan of the computer game ‘Maple Story'. *He is a great supporter of the LGBTQ+ community. *RM's BT21 character is a Koala named Koya. Koya is always seen thinking with a sleepy expression. Koya has a purple nose because of the infamous saying V said in a concert, "I purple you”,Which shows their love and support to ARMY. *His favourite character is Ryan from Kakao Friends/Talk. *He has lost his passport multiple times. *BTS has been around since 2010, but they debuted in 2013 because of the constant member change-up. RM is the only member left from the original line up. *His ideal type is someone who is tall, feminine, smart, and has a nice voice. *RM had to quit Problematic Men because of how popular they got. However, he made a brief appearance for the 1 year anniversary of the show as the cast called him. *RM revealed that he spent most of his life as 'RM' and barely got to be Kim Namjoon. He admitted being very occupied and busy with idol life is hard, barely being able to spend time with family, friends, and do activities as a "normal" person would be able to do. He also mentioned that he feels sad and lonely at times and a way to cope with it is to express his thoughts and emotions through music. (Burn The Stage EP. 3 & 6) *He claims to have never been successfully able to blow a bubble with bubblegum. (Run BTS! EP. 50) *He is currently the only member who doesn't have a driver's license. *His main goal in life is to truly love himself. *When asked what is his favourite hair colour that he's tried before, he said he likes silver the most. (Buzzfeed Puppy Interview 2018) *Namjoon likes to collect figures and toys of different kinds. They can be seen throughout his studio on shelves inside of glass cases or scattered about in his room. *RM once mentioned that he wants to date a foreigner. *If he was a girl, he said he would date J-Hope because he is like the mother at the dorm. *He likes clear weather. *Namjoon’s father calls him Jooni Mini. *Namjoon was once a center in a basketball team. *RM gets panicked when he can’t find his lip balm. *Namjoon said if he didn’t live in Korea he would want to live in Australia. *RM's favourite quote is 'Team work makes dream work'. *Hobbies: Surfing the web, walking in a park, cycling, photography, mountain climbing. *He is good at ice-skating. *RM’s TOEIC (The Test of English for International Communication) score was 900. *His image before debut was a neat and quiet student. *His Spotify playlist is called: RM’s Heavy Rotations Family Tree Pets Rapmon RM's Pet.jpg| Rapmon (랩몬) ????–present|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Pets#Rapmon References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:RM Category:Kim Category:1994 Category:94